


Maria, Maria

by sobefarrington



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Maria, Maria

Bruce had a hard time with emotions. That was putting it simply. He didn't express happiness or sadness like most people, in fact, he tried not to express it at all. Because of the other guy. Rage was all he let the world see, and that wasn't ever his choice.

So telling someone he was infatuated with them was completely out of the question. Even if it was the only truth he was sure of.

He watched her as she went about her work, giving out commands, organizing her troops, observing and overseeing the agents. Maria was amazing at all of it. And always so calm.

That's was really drew him in. She was always so calm.

"Those numbers you wanted Dr. Banner." 

Maria had slipped into the lab aboard the carrier with a file, something Bruce had asked for not more than fifteen minutes prior. He certainly hadn't expected her to bring them to him.

"Oh, wow... that was... that was quick." Bruce managed to breath. "Thank You."

Maria blew it off, throwing a hand into the air as she shrugged.

"It was nothing. I just.. wanted to make sure they got to you."

She was in uniform, as she always was, the blue fabric clinging to her. It almost looked a size too small. But she was beautiful in it. Her hair tied back into a bun, the same as it had been every day he'd seen her. Even when the ship got rocky, or the carrier hit an electrical storm and people were tossed about like grapes in a dryer she still looked... so perfect.

Bruce noticed he was staring when Maria started to blush and turn away. He knew he would be leaving soon. He'd only agreed to come back and help Fury with a project for a few weeks, and those weeks were almost up. He'd be finished in a few days and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stretch out his work.

"Maria?" he called to her, if only to keep her from leaving the room.

She turned back to him, her heart beating faster at the sound of her name on his lips. She longed for him, and had for quite some time. There was a kindness to Bruce that he didn't see. Always so wrapped up with keeping the other guy at bay that he didn't notice who he was most of the time. But he was wonderful, and sweet, and so incredibly gentle that she would often find herself overwhelmed with compassion for him when leaving his company. And all this from only the few times they'd spoken.

"Yes Bruce?"

He was trying to find the words, searching for how to speak them. He'd never asked a woman to dinner, never been on a proper date. Not since the accident anyway. But he couldn't leave S.H.E.I.L.D. this time without trying. He couldn't go back to his existence without having asked her.

"I'm... I'll be done this in the next day or two... I was just wonder- I mean, I thought maybe that... um.. when we go back to New York... would you perhaps, I mean you don't have to but I thought maybe.. you might- maybe we could have dinner? Together?"

Bruce ran a hand over his face and muttered an 'oh god' into his palm. His cheeks was crimson and he was more than embarrassed. He was mortified. 

There was silence from both sides for almost a minute, Bruce trying to convince himself he didn't just make an ass of himself in front of the most beautiful, intelligent, strong woman he'd ever known, and Maria trying to decipher what she had just heard.

Because she wasn't sure if he had just asked her out to dinner, or just gave her an option to not go to dinner with him. She thought over his words carefully, her heart beating louder and faster, her face blushing slightly as her smile grew. Even if she didn't have feelings for him before he asked her, his nervousness and embarrassment drew her in even more. He was adorable when he was flustered. There was no way she'd of been able to say no if she wanted to.

"I'd love that." she managed to speak, causing Bruce to turn his attention back to her.

"You... you would?"

Maria smiled, closing the ten foot gap between them until she was right at his side. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, feeling the heat on her lips.

"The day we arrive in New York. Seven thirty. I'll meet you on the deck."

He turned to her without hesitation or falter and spoke from the heart.

"My God you're gorgeous."

"And you're adorable."

She turned to leave again, wanting their perfect moment to stay perfect, when Bruce reached out to touch his hand to hers. It was ever so brief, almost non existent, but it was just the little bit extra that he needed. He watched as she left the room, her mind no doubt drifting back to the work that was at hand. But it didn't matter what she thought about. He'd just asked the woman of his dreams to dinner and she said yes.


End file.
